Physiologists have long recognized that the hypothalamus controls all the secretory functions of the adenohypophysis with the hypothalamus producing special polypeptides which trigger the secretion of each pituitary hormone. Hypothalamic releasing factors have been characterized for the pituitary hormones thyrotropin and prolactin (the tripeptide TRF), for the pituitary gonadotropins luteinizing hormone and follicle stimulating hormone (the decapeptide LRF, LH-RH or GnRH) and for the pituitary hormones .beta.-endorphin and adrenocorticotropin (the 41-amino acid polypeptide CRF). An inhibitory factor has also been characterized in the form of somatostatin which inhibits the secretion of growth hormone (GH). In 1982, human pancreatic GH releasing factors were isolated from extracts of human pancreatic tumors, purified, characterized, synthesized and tested, which were found to promote the release of GH by the pituitary. The 44-residue peptide was subsequently found to have the same structure as human hypothalamic GRF and is herein referred to as hGRF. Each of these hypophysiotropic factors has been reproduced by total synthesis, and analogs of the native structures have been synthesized.